Burst
Burst is a phenomena displayed in nearly all Zone of the Enders media. By holding down the R2 button while in a stationary position, the Orbital Frame utilizes Metatron and radiates with a vibrant aura, gathering immense energy to draw out its full power for a single, powerful attack. The incredible power produced by bursting allows the user to break through any shield. As with Dashing, the nature of the Burst attack usually depends on the relative distance between the frame and its target Burst Mode While in Burst Mode, the frame will remain stationary for the duration of the mode as the machine is engulfed in an aura. From here, the user can prepare for their attack when the time is right. Although it is not necessary to stay in Burst Mode for a set amount of time to use attacks, it is ideal to wait for an opening. Effects *'Jehuty' - Glows a vibrant, light blue aura. Entering Burst Mode while holding a machine causes different effects; Bursting with an ally in hand transfers Subweapon energy to their remaining health. Bursting with an enemy charges them with energy, making them much more stronger body weapons **'Jehuty Ver.2' - Glows a vibrant, light green aura. Bursting with an enemy in hand automatically destroys them as they cannot hold the new power output Jehuty produces. When entering Burst Mode, any nearby enemies touching Jehuty will be stunned. **'Damaged Jehuty' - Glows the same aura as Jehuty Ver. 2 but can now charge energy endlessly into machines without blowing them up **'Naked Jehuty' - Glows a white aura. Same effect as Jehuty Ver. 2 with holding enemies but with the beneficial effects of endlessly healing allies. In addition, entering Burst mode automatically destroys any close range enemies. *'Neith' - Glows an orange aura *'Raptor' - Glows an orange aura *'Mummyhead' - Weapons glow as the frame dashes forward *'Clod' - Glows an orange aura *'Narita' - Glows a purple aura *'Anubis' - Glows a black aura **'Aumaan Anubis' - Same as Anubis *'Nephtis' - Glows a bright orange aura *'Inhert' - Glows a red aura Burst Shot In most cases, Burst Shots involve condensing massive amounts of energy into the form of a sphere which is then either fired or thrown at the target, sometimes with homing abilities. Effects *'Jehuty' - Conjures up a sphere of energy which it holds over its head with one hand and smacks it straight towards its immediate facing direction. In The 2nd Runner, the attack can be charged, increasing its size and power before climaxing with a flash, indicating full power at the expense of more spent Subweapon energy. *'Neith' - Identical to Jehuty, but holds it to its side before throwing it. *'Raptor' - Uses the Bounder subweapon where it throws an arching sphere of energy that bounces off surfaces and immediately tracks enemies immediately after rebounding. *'Cyclops' - A power jab. In The 2nd Runner, it uses a Gauntlet-like attack where it throws a space-distorting bullet that knocks back enemies. *'Mummyhead' - Uses the Comet subweapon where it fires a pair of energy projectiles with excellent homing capabilities. *'Anubis' - Flashes for a moment and disperses what appears to be a cloud of burning plasma, which only serves as a smokescreen for its incoming attack; a speeding glob of superheated plasma. *'Auuman Anubis' - Identical to Anubis but fires it in the shape of a gnawing dog-like head. *'Nephtis' - Arranges its 'wings' into a triangular formation and concentrates energy at the top, firing off three Comet-like shots *'Inhert' - Floats idly by, releasing Floating Mines that stick in the air for a while *'Ardjet' - Reconfigures its cape into a coffin-like form and channels energy into a swirling formation before finally concentrating it into a thick laser beam. *'Hathor '- Charges a sphere of energy with both of its wings before propelling it at the target In The Fist of Mars, Orbital Frames may use attacks that demonstrate the same Burst phenomenon, but are listed under different names: *Testament's Ray Disaster *Ravana's Sleeve Shot Burst Slash Similar to the Burst Shot, the Burst Slash is used for close quarter combat. It focuses energy into the machine's melee weapon for a powerful attack Effects *'Jehuty' - Spins in place with its arm blade extended *'Neith' - Same as Jehuty, but with both arm blades *'Raptor' - Brings both blades forward and waves them away *'Cyclops' - Same as burst shot *'Anubis' - Radiates a black aura as it strikes with four slashes, the last one breaking through Guard *'Auuman Anubis' - Same as Anubis *'Nephtis' - Brings its 'halo' and wings around it and spins it like a buzzsaw *'Inhert' - A dual knife stab. See also *Dash *Guard Category:Glossary Category:Weapons